


Things That Changed/Things That Haven't

by VulpBard



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Casual Sex, Everyone's Kinda Fucking Each Other, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Sexual Coercion, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpBard/pseuds/VulpBard
Summary: In an alternate universe, years after the events of Blood of Olympus and everyone comes back for a reunion on the Argo II. Some relationships have gone more relaxed and open among the seven demigods. Leo Valdez checks up on his best friend who seems to have a problem seeing him in a new light.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 16





	Things That Changed/Things That Haven't

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate timeline set after the end of Heroes of Olympus where Leo had turned up after the battle instead of being blown further away, as well as coming to terms to his desire for longing in a different way with his friends. It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction and read anything by Rick Riordan. This is a one-shot smut fanfic dedicated to @GabesXxx on Twitter who posts some really hot fanart after we got really dorky about the lack of gay fanart of these guys. That, and the funny crack idea of doing this melodramatic Bromance story between Jason and Percy. So, do enjoy this pretty raunchy fic.

The Argo II bustled with life as it hovered over the Atlantic Ocean with seven adult demigods and the sharp smell of beer and other hard liquor. It had been a bit longer since they had all gotten together. Most of them were now in their twenties and have managed to live some semblance of a normal life. Leo remained near Long Island but occasionally did auto work for Camp Half-Blood and had only picked up his friends using an almost-archaic RV. As the seven grew up, they had problems maintaining their monthly meet-ups in the Argo II.

When they all looked at each other, they couldn’t help but huddle close, Percy had begun to look closer to his father with a beard slowly growing. Annabeth had a growth spurt with a keen and refined look in her eye. Frank had an unbelievable refinement to his growth yet remained similar in some ways. Hazel had taken up different period outfits and made it her own, prompting many gazes from Piper, who had appeared to crank up her own beauty with 80s-fashion. 

Jason and Leo looked at each other with surprise. Jason was similar to how he was years ago, glasses and all. Any ounce of youth was fine-tuned into someone you would find in a blockbuster film. Leo’s change was a bit more evident. He had a light and scruffy beard, his hair was longer, had actual tattoos for once, and he was a lot more muscular. Years back, he was in that awkward stage of still having a baby face.

As years passed, they all got close, some even opening up their relationships to figure out how they were all like. The constant was that Leo kept manning the helm and was mostly rejected for any romantic advances. It wasn’t really that much of a big deal as it was years ago and he was almost happy being that much of a trickster. During the party, he would sometimes trick Percy to give people lap dances or Piper to lose bets on (rigged) drinking games. The evening continued to grow rowdier until everyone decided to call it for the night. 

\--

The morning after had a bright summer warmth. On deck, Leo had gotten up to open up the sails and took a quick stretch near the bow. Soon, Jason had woken up with a bit of a hangover, stumbling up the deck and shutting his eyes immediately from the rays of the sun. He was fairly close to cussing out Apollo for how bright it was. When his eyes adjusted, he looked up at Leo doing his stretches. He wore an old tank top and his trusty toolbelt hung on his waist. The way his physique had shined through the sun and the rustic sight of his hair providing the afterglow was almost tantalizing. 

“Morning,” was all Jason could muster.

Leo paused as if he was a video and turned. “Hey there Lightning Boy, sorry but the kitchen’s closed. I just got up myself.” He laughed and got down, approaching him with pep. “You look like shit. Ya drink too much?”

Jason nodded but took a deep breath. “I’m fine, just got a bit of a headache. You got any tylenol or whatever?” Then, he looked at Leo once more, still not used to how he looked. He was really attracted to the way he had grown.

“Tylenol? Nah, sorry. I think I had to clear out the medicine stash. Or whatever is a bit too vague, but I might have something for that morning wood you got there,” Leo teased. At this point, it was second nature and he enjoyed relishing in it.

Jason blinked and looked down wide eyed.

“Shit I-”    
  
“What, did Piper tease you too much last night?” Leo trailed a finger down his chest with a grin. “I mean, you could’ve stayed in to save yourself the embarrassment of sharing your lightning bolt on deck with me.”   
  
“Wait, I swear it wasn’t-”   
  
Leo inched and pulled at the hem of Jason’s shorts. “Ah don’t worry. I ain’t gonna cause you any trouble if you don’t want me to… Although I highly doubt that. I knew since we all met up you were looking at me that way.”   
  
Jason gulped. Was it that obvious? He felt a continuous shiver as his cock began to throb with anticipation. He didn’t want to seem too forward with his newfound attraction and instincts towards the elfish man. “I really didn’t mean to…”   
  
“Mmhm, I thought so. That’s fine. But I’m afraid I can’t have you run around poking people’s eyes out with that thing. Why don’t we take care of it?” Leo let go of his hem and it slapped his waist with a good bit of force. Jason staggered and was now cupping his bulge, squeezing it occasionally. 

“Well, I’m sure we can… Piper doesn’t mind ever since Annabeth didn’t mind Percy experimenting with Frank and Nico.” He carefully adjusted himself and looked back at Leo. He still had to adjust to the Greek openness of these types of encounters and he decided to brave it through a bit. If anything, it’s at least someone he knows well.

Leo grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room near the helm. “I promise, you’ll enjoy yourself.”

\--

Leo’s Room was strangely more organized than usual and seemed to have grown up with him. Many documents that were once scattered were now in small compartments and many spare parts and gadgets were stored neatly. The bed wasn’t covered in odd parts and comics anymore. Leo pulled Jason through and threw him to the bed. After pulling off his tank top, he straddled onto Jason’s lap and rubbed against his crotch. The other gripped onto the sheets and grinded back.

“Geez, you’re really horny ain’tcha Sparky?” Leo said as he helped him take off his shirt. Jason didn’t respond with some embarrassment and simply nodded. Leo playfully flexed and showed off his body. “Years of auto work can do this to you.”   
  
“That hasn’t changed,” Jason blurted.   
  
“What? My natural charm? ‘Course it hasn’t.” Leo leaned in and kissed him, pushing him down and holding a hand as he continued to grind and tease him. “You’re just taking it now. Then again, it’s probably the demigod daddy issues kicking in.”   
  


“Did you just-”   
  
“Drop it, Grace. Whether you call me Papi or not, I’m gonna have my way with you.”    
  


Leo was wearing his boxers and it had tented significantly and pressed upon Jason’s crotch. When he pulled away his shorts and revealed a jockstrap, Leo grinned wildly.    
  
“Get up,” Leo said and watched Jason stand. His ass plumped a bit from the side and Leo throbbed with delight.

“Gods, Jason. You’re too tasty to resist at this point.” Leo pulled away his boxers to reveal his uncut cock dripping with precum. Its rhythmic pulsing was quick and demanding. Leo moved closer and rubbed it against Jason’s bulge and began frotting on it, soaking it to see the impression of the blond’s cock.

“Leo, I never...Did this with a guy.”   
  
“I can tell,” Leo replied without a care.   
  
“I’m not sure.”

Leo thought for a moment. “Did Piper and you explore anything you’d be into?”    
  
Jason was a bit too eager to share… “Well, there was this time she tied me up and made me not cum.”

If Leo’s ears could perk, they would have immediately. “Good. Lay down on my bed and I’ll tie you up. And, I want you to control yourself from letting loose because I got something you might like.” Leo said as he moved away to prepare a fair amount of nylon rope and lube. “Oh, and I promise to be gentle.”   
  


Jason was unsure what Leo meant but obliged as he was tied up with arms in the air and his legs spread, tied to two posts. By then Leo had moved to Jason’s bulge and slowly pulled away his jock. His cock was a bit smaller than Leo’s and was cleanly cut with a good girth. 

Leo didn’t bother complimenting it and gave it a sure and forceful lick, amused to see his new partner struggle a little and whimper. His arms tensed and he was desperate to have his cock feel more than a lick. The son of Hephaestus continued to taste, prod, and tease every crevice on him. Jason reminded himself not to cum and panted wildly.    
  
Then, Leo had gone up to coat his cock, rubbing it down. He positioned his ass on his tied guest’s cock and grinded on it. As he stroked his cock, he felt up his own chest and shut his eyes in bliss. He continued to moan Jason’s name and kept demanding to be pleased. The blond was desperate.

“Leo… D-do you want to ride me?”   
  
Leo paused and took a breath.    
  
“No, I don’t.”   
  
Leo got off Jason’s body and scooped a bit more lube and pressed two fingers on Jason’s hole and the tied one’s eyes widened. “Wait, is this what you meant by being gentle?”   
  
“I mean, look. I’m helping you right amigo? Look, I have a feeling you aren’t exactly in control half the time. Sure you were Praetor once and probably were the big guy in everything… But come on, my dick’s bigger and you’re clearly the type to be in this position at least once.” Leo positioned his cock and prodded at his hole.

Jason nodded and took a breath. “Alright, I’ll… give it a try.”   
  
Leo smiled.   
  
His cock slipped in and slowly until Leo had a fair and yet tolerable amount of his shaft to slam in. Jason did react loudly but it was so odd for him and he was trying his best to stay calm. Then, the rhythmic presses and slamming began. Leo caressed his body to calm him down and sped up, knowing at least he could both be a good time and in control. The tightness of his hole made Leo bite his lip and grunt in pleasure. Jason had eased in and began to enjoy it even more, eventually he moaned while his prostate was being pleased and his tip beaded a small amount of precum. 

“Woah there chief, I told you not to cum.” Leo immediately gripped onto Jason’s cock. The firm grip was something he had not expected.

“B-But I didn’t-”   
  


“I told you to follow, Lightning Boy. You’ll get what you want.” Leo continued to slam and move his hips faster. “Am I clear on that?”   
  
“Y-Yeah…” Jason was back in the blissful state of getting his hole used.

  
  


A bit of time had passed and Jason had blush marks on his body doing his best to hold it in. How the hell could Leo hold it on for so long? He was irritated, struggling and tugging further on the ropes. He wanted to cum so badly and Leo kept looking at him with smugness, flexing every so often with some self-gratifying statement he got off to.   
  
And it was something he liked about his best friend.

“But fuck… I think I’m actually getting close this time.” Leo pulled out of Jason’s hole and positioned himself to Jason’s chest, and rubbed his cock on it. “I think I’m gonna fuck your tits this time.”   
  


Jason shuddered and was surprised. With some flexibility, Leo continued his rhythm and was spreading up. Then… a thick and sloppy mess of cum spread after Leo quickly asked him to open his mouth, dripping the rest on his tongue. Several shots carried until the rest of the cum dripped on his chest. Then, Leo moved back and helped Jason off, continuing where he left off to take in Jason’s load and swallowed it with delight.

After a while, Leo smiled and carefully milked the rest of the cum off Jason.

“We should do this more, and I wouldn’t mind driving just to meet up with you,” Leo said, pulling up to him and giving him a kiss.   
  
“I’ll check on that… But… Maybe,” Jason said with a smile. He thought it was great for his first time.

  
  


\--

  
  


EPILOGUE LETTER:   
  


  
Dear Piper,

Hey it’s Leo! So, I know our last reunion did end up kinda surprising, but can you blame him? Not to mention, we were all pretty turned on those few nights. Remember that time we got to invite Nico and Will during one of our stops and Percy was teased to high hell? It was HILARIOUS. Anyway, it’s great that we planned this out and it’s great that we’re getting along a lot more. How is he by the way? Hopefully I didn’t fuck him too hard during the last night. 

Anyway, I attached a toy in  _ my  _ shape. I’m sure he at least misses that bit. Oh, and you’ll love this but it’s totally good for a strap-on. You’ll love it.

Take Care of Yourselves,   
With Love,   
Leo Valdez.


End file.
